manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Vergine is compliment of Vergy?
Review is napping to wake him ups and hand over mouth wit yawn and head like a monkey, put blanket to bed and wear both trouser with belt and tee-shirt, wear shoe, Vergy is facing to Mammy Mammy: 'Kiss you do Good Morning you come to dinner of you want dinner close door and Vergy open door while sitting in a dining chair, look at lentil and amazing look at the bucket with closer upside bowl on it '''Vergy: '''Astonishment what mushroom? turn to face Mammy with hesitate keep wry smirking and expressionless flushed '''Mammy: 'obstaclely Hey! your dirty hands can eat? Stop ingredient! You need to wash your hands and clearing your teeth facing to nobody sheepishly and Vergy is annoying '''Vergy: '''I tired to Mammy forces me to oblige to wash my hands and tooth from it to the bathroom of where. Vergy is taken orange {Vergy's favorite color} toothbrush and toothpaste, crest, push to it and starts clearing ready to teeth and starts washing ready to hands, wipes face with a towel, leave from bathroom and {experiencely} notice faucet is flowing Thorak stop lever of faucet from flows, he back to dinner I cleary hands which bacterias is missing I clear. lentil and anguished it This no mung bowl from bucket to table and looks at icecream I am drooling {with tongue} icecream like a woozy face {hilarious became into viral} and block to opening icecream before facing to Vergine who purposeful girl {disguised by boy} is offspring like excited jumps with happily than spitballing hysterically Vergy and looks at based at Vergy '''Vergine: '''I introducing you! You describe me can to borrow me from you? {this sentence is summarized stimulus of gestures} is annoying for Vergine's words '''Mammy: '''Hi bloopers, you need to polite your sister Vergine make games fun, you shame is curious excitement whimsical. Vergy is pardon before unwantedly or unimpressed glaringly, predicament, give to Vergine him own icecream use with before Vergine jumps before catch or take icecream from Vergy, leave away from Vergy's house and scenes to night, Vergy is sitting sofa in yard of Sassimkahamestebamena '''Vergy: '''Baba Yaga, my sister is happily you no shame! Insolent Care about with brother, you disappointed nothing brother {Vergy} spit on me, sister is care make an interesting around pleasure more nosy. in moody again Harmful girl! is goan and angry shrieks, Vergine is intruded to window of the bagnios {this actualize the Vergy's parent's bed} '''Vergine: This amatory erotic is paranoia around the yard of Vergy's hovel and suddenly look at Vergy You my brother covering the jaw and make a gesture of idea, back to Vergy's house. Vergy determine responsibility օf the see Vergine's behaviour Vergy: '''{surprised} It my sister is complex so say by erotic, what allows me to use now, your mind is empty and vanity deduction to nuisance, f****** Vergine! is entrance to yard again with hidden behind another icecream to sitting on blue elastic chair {angry} Let's me you here! I very obnoxious I vomiting you! is practising by musical form as whistle and evident or uncovering mere to obvious show another icecream {glare and nerve} You personal skeleton and skull and vampire become you animal {calm down} a another icecream from a Vergine you very kindness girl of kiss give to {Vergine and like back to Vergy and she sticks him a tongue} frames with pictures of kids playing ground, Mammy to siting Vergy's owned chair and see box of icecream '''Mammy: This son or daughter? That's son box and kiss it I hate daughter is tomboy, joke, eat a lentil Trivia #The Tsorak is meaning of Armenian word "Ծորակ" meaning "plumbing faucet" #This episode is waywardness of long wikitext about choice but shrink than video? Why, because of well, this wikitext is important in your mind of aphoristical quotations. Characteristic of Vergine Information Category:Episodes Category:Sassimkahamestebamena Category:Gravity episode Category:Offspring Category:Episode about mood Category:Relationships Category:Episode about waywardness Category:Episode about disgusts Category:Focusing Vergine